This werid Life
by Memory of wings
Summary: a retry, Warning for those people willing to read. I am handicap. You a fore warn. A crazy mixup sistion, thrown back to a time where honor, rule, and men rule. What a girl mistake for a boy is to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Warning: To those who are concern, I am written handicap mean that I have poor spelling and grammar, that the follow story is going to be hard to read. Those who, want to help me in any way email or review me.

This weird life

"Normal" is not in my dictionary. I am an odd person walking down the dirt rode. I was wearing an kilt wit a Grey tank with an darker gray jacket carry an sword that was highly decorative but still can be use in a fight (Cause I test it.) I was walking home from the Celtic games (50 Irish baby!) I was play with my wooden knatana. As I walk it my stance and swing thou it was stop by a hand.

"Oh sorry Sir I wasn't paying attention." I glance to a fellow Celtic game dress-up.

"Wasn't?" He questions.

"Was not, yes I know I am not in character but I heading home and…" the guy was bemuse by elongated answer. "Boy, Two question for you. One where is home? And why you wearing a skirt?" I give him a queer look. "MMM, home that way" Pointing to the dirt road, " And I am wear a kilt an traditional wear by both the Irish and the Scottish people."

"Boy," Roll my eyes (anyone can see I am a girl) "Where you going is  
Riverdella." My reaction is basing this:" Are you on crack?'' his reaction was "What is this crack you speak ofNo one talk like that. "You are on crack either that or I just got punk!"

"You need help lost boy." Throws pants and a trench type coat "Put these on." I ask "You really expected me to actually put this on well you are watching?" He replies "Yes.

"I think not." I said back.

Then the dude brandishes his sword. Which usually get people to do what you want. (I know I've tried it.) I quickly get the pants on then remove my kilt put the Trench coat over my jacket I stated dryly "There, Happy?" He goes "Just Thrall"

All I am thinking is that how odd this is and how to "escape" from it. Were coming up to the other dude friends I just squeal "Hey it the hobbits" Not the brightest move I run up to the one know as Sam To go "Yo my homie Hobbit, what up fool." I think none of them got any ting out of it expect for Sam with got them all freak out an a sword at my face. I am freak out "What did I do now?" He glares at me "You are odd."

"No. I told Sam" He interrupt, "How do you know his name I sure he would remember a colorful person like you." I deciand that it was a good time to mess around to see how far this was going. "Well I can see the future but not really but this Merry and Pippin with those weird hobbit feet". I guess he had no time for me caused he goes "Then Keep such knowledge to oneself then."

As we walk about an hour later, (And I still not escapee from the group of the crazy) we were met up by twins. With made me a bit worry, (More like freak out, what if this is not a dream or some prank being plays on me?). This there interacts.

Twin one; "Halt who goes there?" The other one answers him, "Oh my Star! Brother, it is Strider with the hobbits!" And Strider then goes "**Plus** one that I found wondering."

Both twins jump down to me. Walk one clockwise the other counter-clockwise around me, their mistake. "I do not know. Strange for a human Boy (Girl!) to be alone in these parts." Other kept on going on I agree, but we cannot…"

And both went down with a big "Woof" my leg simply sticks straight out. With a look from Strider I simply stated. "What? I was getting dizzy."

The Twins jump right up "We think we going to have much fun with him." And walk us into the gate.

**"Holy Shi…."**


	2. To wonder around

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Warning: Same as before.

This weird life: Two the wandering boy.

One inside the Riverdalle All I could say was "Holy Shi…." And realize OMG, this is not a prank or being punk this is real. The Twins who saw my panic face as wonderment.Elladon smile at me "First time seeing an eleven city, Yes?" I just answer in a fit of sign with loosely translate in this: "Fuck you bitch, you don't know anything." But how ever they did not notice. While they were gaping at it. I walk away with swords and all.

I went walking exploration thou Riverdalle a fictional kingdom of the minds of million, real to the touch one. I walk thou everything and making a metal map. I know were all the import place that relation to the one ring. I found the Cook.

As soon as I walk in cook of course is this skinny dude. He eye me form the conner of this eyes. Walk up and siting on the stool I go "I hear the best food ever is here." And the elves that look like I was going get skinned to a big jolly one. "Well you came to the right place I got just the thing."

And he gave me a slice of fresh bread. This is all I have to say about it Best. Bread. Ever. I told him so and he was just thrall to hear it. I glad I can make someone happy. I walk out on out, but doing so I ran into anther elf.

" I am so sorry," I said quickly not wanting to get in trouble already. That All right " he replies calmly. I am still in an uncomforted sustains here I make dumb comments. Like this one, " Hey going to get marry and have eight kids." The elf look horrify " I beg your pardon?" He asks.

"Well, It a stupid thing but human believe in telling people future by there palmer and on yours it say you going to get married and have eight children." He relaxes a bit. "I odd thing to do, I am sorry but I must be going" I replied "Me too." Walk on I look Back and similed, thinking "Nice Ass."

I walk on , I notice the floor was wash not so long ago. I take off my shoe, tie them together , throw them over my shoulder, And made a runnig start. (it a fun thing to do if you are really bored.) Anyhow it make me a little relax. I still freack out about define all reason and end up in a fiction world. And There was no magic, Emc2 thing going on, No portal to this realm of reatily. Next thing to wonder about.Why does everyone think i am a guy. (Well, that is a stupid thing to say. The rule are like the middle ages, girl must be wearing dress, have long hair, and do not carry swords around.)

Think about all this whileI was still sliding around on the floor. I made a dash around the conner and crash into anther Elf. "Oh bloodly hell. I am so sorry" I quickly stated.The second golden hair elf i ran into today Got up stiffly and glare At me. "Do You Know Who you ran into?" He ask. All I was think "Mmm, NO!" But it only take one to get it . "Legolas, Prince of Milkwood." I said dully. Hope that his bitch ass would go away. " Did you just tell me that I am a prince of Milk wood!" He stated angerly. I just think "Oh Snap! What haveI just done." kind of thing when I thought of a Bright way to escape the whole sistion.

"Yes, i did. I am from an Society who do not think of kings, prince or princess very highly. Rayol Blood do not make you an apt ruler over a mass of people and land, that it is for the betterment of man to vote in the Leader who we think is a suitable ruler. Good Bye to you sir." And walk off. It was priceless, his expression was so sock.

As the Sun seem to sink I figure it time to solve one of my problem. Where in hell is Arwen's Room?


End file.
